Orange Roses and Spears
by CurtainDreams is here
Summary: The Girls have a new enemy, and he's tough! They seek the help of a young teen who knows how to stop him. Rated T as there will be some violence. A/N. The first few chapters of the story can be read in my Ao3 Account. I have deleted them because it looked messy compared to the later chapters.
1. The Beginnings

The Beginning.

It was like searching a needle in a haystack. Solaris could not find his remote anywhere. It wasn't just any remote, It was a remote to control his mecha-robots. He called them "angels". They had the firmest metal as their bodies. He used the best fuel he could find. They were not ordinary robots at all. They were builted in such a way that even a meteorite can't defeat them.

Solaris almost lost his opportunity to use them because he lost that remote, the key to them.

At least it's not destoryed, he thought.

He stormed into Abass's tiny room and yelled, " . .Remote?"

Abass shivered and said, " I have no idea."

Solaris stomped outside.

Abass needed to find a way to destory the remote. He had no desire to destory Townsville nor wanted to get along with Solaris's evil deeds. He needed someone to stop him. But who?

Abass left so that he wouldn't face his wrath again. He failed to manipulate it because as Solaris said, " it's not made for people like him." He wented on his computer and began his daily search.

You see, he would browse a certain database called "The Super List". It wasn't a very creative name, but it was extremely helpful. It had a list of almost every superhero. It listed their traits, weaknesses, location and many more. It wasn't easy to find it since it didn't pop up in certain browser searches.

He was searching for some superheros when he found this:

"The PowerPuff Girls - all about them."

He clicked on the link.

I know what to do now, said Abass.

Blossom had cleaned almost every nook and cranny of the backyard. " This better not disappoint the Proffessor!" she said, hopefully. She checked it one more time.

She stumbled across a remote behind a bush.

"Wonder what this is doing here." she said, taking it out.

In her hands was Solaris' remote. She had no idea it was his, but she knew there was something odd about it. On the back, there was an attached note. She plucked it out and opened it.

She cringed at the handwriting. The handwriting was truely horrible and tried her best to read it.

" Dear Powerpuff Girls.

Please destory this remote. This remote belongs to Solaris ( if you didn't know who he is, he's a terrible man. Thats all.) He is planning to destory Townsville by using robots which he calls his "angels." I tried to break it but that clever man made it harder to do so. Please destory this immediately. Do not let him know about this. Look him up. There are alot of news articles about him.

Anonymous."

That was weird, she thought. She went inside and went to her room.

She found her sisters having a dispute over a video game.

"It's my turn!" shrieked Bubbles.

"But you already played a turn!" yelled Buttercup.

" You took two turns!"

"So what?"

"Shut up!" Blossom screamed.

They looked at her with loud eyes and stayed silent.

"You guys... don't you have anything to do than argue? Anyway, I found something interesting!"

She shows them the remote and the note she found.

"We need to make a plan." she said.

 **A/N I'm "rebooting" this series.**

 **Here are the changes.**

 **1) Rinji will no longer be in this fanfic. He ruined it and I don't like his character. I don't know what to do with him.**

 **2) The story will focus on the Girls more.**

 **3) Only Chapter 1 and 2 is "canon" in this fanfic.**

 **I'll try to post once a month.**

 **No, I'm not going to delete the other chapters...**


	2. The Finding of the note

**A/N Forgot to mention, but this happens when the girls are 11 or 12.**

Bubbles looked at the remote with a confused look. "What is that? What plan?"

Blossom glanced at the weird remote. The note explained everything to her, that this remote belonged to Solaris. However, she wasn't sure who he was. She thought, " Making a plan without knowing the details isn't good. Researching seems to be the best option."

" Read the note. I'll go and research about him."

Bubbles and Buttercup began reading the remote while Blossom began to start up her laptop. Her laptop was a bit old. She didn't feel like upgrading it because the laptop still did its job.

Buttercup wrinkled her invisible nose and said, "Angels? Weird name!"

Bubbles went back to playing games.

Buttercup flew over to Blossom. Blossom's hand was on her forehead while she clicked on various links. "Argh, he or she should have given me links! The only thing I can find is to this random movie! I can't find a good database!"

With chocolate bread in his hand, the Professor quietly entered the room. He closely listened to their discussion.

"I thought you knew about which websites to go to?"

" I would have been planning to keep out monsters if I had found a database!"

The Professor cleared his throat and said, "Blossom."

"What?" Blossom said after turning her hand towards him.

"Who gave you the letter?"

Blossom looked at him. She said, " No idea."

"Are you sure that this person isn't lying?"

"No..."

"Give the letter. I'll see if it's someone I recognize."

Blossom handed him the crumpled up note. The Professor softly read the note, while his eyes moved slowly from left to right. He took a breath and said, "I had no idea who wrote this. I'll take it to the lab and check the fingerprints."

He exited the room. Blossom decided to read a book while she waited for the results.

-x-


	3. Grrr

**A/N I have deleted most of my chapters because it looked messy with my new chapters. I had changed my vision about this fanfiction because I wasn't happy where it was going. You can view the chapters in my AO3 account, so it's not deleted forever. Also, I'll try to stop adding my notes on here because it ruins the reading experience.**

Blossom was sitting on her bed in her room. She waited for the results. She stared at the ceiling and thought for a while.

 _Hmm, so the letter mentioned that the remote is not easy to break. When he's done, I'm going to ask him to check the material of this remote. Then, I'm going to research about it. But first, I must see if it's actually that strong. Also, I'm not going to allow my sisters to help me because I don't know if this remote is safe. Could have a timer in it. Who knows._

She got up and went to her dresser. She looked at the remote more closely. It was orange and white. To be more precise, a dark saturated orange and ivory-white as the remote's color palette. An orange button, which almost looked like crystal, was in the middle. A lot of minute buttons, also orange and crystal - like, were arranged in a way that they were around the button. It had a radial design. She looked for a logo but it wasn't there. _This looks a bit impractical. Pressing the wrong button can lead to major issues .Whoever designed this had some reason to do this._

She took the remote in her hands, threw it in the air, and used laser eyes to try breaking it.

Nothing happened.

She threw it to the ground.

Nothing.

She threw it outside the window.

Nothing.

She groaned at this.

She floated through the window, hovered over the ground and picked it up. She squinted at it and pouted. She gripped it tightly. _Grr._

Buttercup noticed her leaving and went to the window to see. Bubbles joined her.

When the professor finished scanning the letter, Blossom had already tried more than 50 methods to break it. She'd: made a hurricane, using her bare hands, pouring lava, freezing it with her breath, heating it, etc.

"Blossom, the results are ready!"

Blossom, who was almost going to light a huge fire, dropped the matchstick on impulse. She burnt herself but wasn't harmed by it. She noticed the Professor, who was leaning against the door. The Professor shook his head and lead her into the lab. On their way, she looked at it. The remote's color faded. She saw some hope. The Professor took the dirty remote from her.

Bubbles and Buttercup finished witnessing Blossom's struggle. Buttercup muttered to herself the entire time that if she were in her place, the remote would be in minuscule pieces. Bubbles crossed her fingers.

Buttercup said, "Why didn't she just ask me to break it?"

"Maybe it's super dangerous?"

"Dangerous? No way. It's just a remote."

"Maybe it's poisonous or something? Maybe it's slow poison?"

"Dude, no. It's just a remote."

Bubbles pressed a finger to her forehead and began to think.

" I'm starting to wonder about something. Blossom mentioned to us about the plan but she isn't giving us anymore details... wonder why. Maybe it's more dangerous than most of our fights with monsters. Maybe she isn't sure about it and she's still in planning stage. Maybe...maybe she thought it was..."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and headed for the closet to take something.

"Wait." Bubbles said.

"What?"

"I want to see what Blossom and Dad are doing."

" You just said that the plan might be dangerous."

"Let's try to spy on them. I don't care if she realized that its dangerous, we are supposed to work together."

Buttercup agreed with an okay and they went downstairs. The door was locked.

They pressed their ears against the smooth cold door and listened.

"Oh no, oh nooooo."

"What happened, Professor?"

"This remote...made out of... No. It can't be!"


	4. Rose Silver

"Please tell me, what's wrong? Tell me!"

"Blossom, hand over the remote! We'll discuss the fingerprint report later!"

Blossom hesitantly handed over the remote and the Professor told her to wait. Blossom sat down, confused. After 20 minutes, the Professor came with his hand gripping the report.

"How could I have noticed that? That remote does not look normal. Something about it was... weird. I checked the report and checked some records, and the person who sent this to you was a worker of the Solar Star Inc. And they use a specific material..."

The Professor slammed the results on the lab desk. He was flushed and breathed rapidly. His eyes were fixed on the accursed report. His fists were balled. He angrily whispered under his breath, "Rose Silver."

Blossom gave a weird look at him. She flew to his spot and asked, "What on earth is Rose Silver?"

The Professor did not turn his head, his head fixed on the report. He talked in a slow, serious and crystal clear voice.

" Rose silver has many variants. The mineral is really, really, rare. You can't find in an average subterranean mine. No, you have to travel miles to the city of Spears to get this. No one knows how its made, but we do know its properties. Mystical and physical. "

"Mystical?"

"Yes, it does have some mystical properties. For example, the Rose silver remote you just found. This remote has Orange Rose silver. Orange Rose silver is not the rarest out of the Rose silver variants, but it is locked away because this would wreck someone's life."

The Professor finally looked at Blossom with his tired eyes. "Blossom, you need to quarantine this remote. Go to the storage room and find a grey box with the skull and bones danger symbol. Now."

Blossom lifted her hand to ask something but didn't ask anything. She carefully dashed to the storage room and found the box he told her to get. The Professor rose from his seat and went to the testing area to get it. He throws it into the box and seals it. He thoroughly began to clean his lab utensils. As he was cleaning, he continued his explanation.

"You see, Rose silver isn't normal like iron or mercury. It isn't radioactive as uranium. However, it is dangerous in a different way. As I mentioned earlier, Orange rose silver is dangerous. This mineral has some good physical qualities. It's not flammable and strong as pure diamond. Whoever made this remote did a good yet bad job at planning which materials to use. It's a shame that it's too clustered. However, the clustered buttons aren't the worst thing about it. The real issue is its mystical properties."

He coughed. Blossom looked at him with concern.

"Blossom, I'm going to sound an eccentric scientist, but I promise you that this is not made up. It is very real."

Blossom sat down on one of his chairs and began to listen.

"So, this mineral can change a person's behavior, badly. The longer you keep it around and touch it, the more evil you become. Your thought patterns change and you start to change. The very few who manage to get it, became evil and wrecked havoc. The people at Spears realized that it was the mineral who changed people and locked it away in a storage room in a cave. There wasn't much of it but finding the rest was really difficult because they were scattered across the area."

Blossom rolled her eyes and said, " I believe the not flammable part but the fact that a mineral can change someone's thought pattern? That's insane."

"No, it is not insane. There were some reports on this. It was on the news a few years ago but people forgot about, dismissing it as fake. I was about to do the same, but then I wanted to confirm it. I spent a few months researching on them. I went to Spears and analyzed the Rose silver. "

"And was it true?"

"It was true."

"But then, the worker could have wrapped it or something."

"I'm not too sure about why he didn't do that, but I do know that this remote is dangerous."

Blossom was too flabbergasted and said she needed a moment.

Bubbles whispered to Buttercup, " I didn't know that we had a fingerprint checker or something. And the records, when did he even get them?"

"No clue."

Blossom walked out and jumped in horror.

"What are you guys doing here?"


	5. The 'Split'

Bubbles fell from her position. "Blossom! I- I " she stuttered. She looked at Buttercup, who was also stunned. Buttercup didn't fall, but her eyes were wide in shock.

"Girls, why are you - wait. Were you _spying_ on us?" Blossom said.

Bubbles stood up. "Blossom, just let us explain! We were just, we were just... We were just - "

"Curious to know what you guys were talking about. I mean seriously, you're going to leave us out on this?" Buttercup finished for Bubbles. Buttercup also stood up and crossed her arms.

"But this is private. I found it in the first place, and I wanted to find out whether it was dangerous before you guys even touched it." Blossom explained. She explained about Rose Silver to them. She told them since she was the leader, she should decided whether it was fine for them to touch it.

Buttercup wasn't having it.

" Really, you're just going to patronize us like this? What's wrong with us being involved in this investigation? Also, just because you're the leader doesn't mean you can just decide whether we want to get involved or not. We're not stupid! We aren't going to interrupt the scanning process."

Blossom responded, " Well, we are a group, and I'm your leader. You listen to me, not anyone else. Got it?"

Bubbles also decided to join Buttercup in the argument. Bubbles pointed at Blossom and said, " If you're going to decide whether this "remote" is dangerous, at least tell us before you do anything! I don't like this one bit. This isn't the way you handled things earlier, and we don't like this new way of handling missions. We aren't an organization for crying out loud. We are a small group!"

Everything became silent. Nothing moved.

Blossom, out of nowhere, swung her arms at Bubbles. She almost punched her. Her fist was one inch from her face. Her other hand was holding herself back.

Through her teeth, she said in the most serious tone possible.

"If you don't like this new way, leave. You will no longer be part of this so called 'group'. Your childish views will never help you adjust to anything. Either grow up or go on your own."

Bubbles' lips trembled. Tears fell.

She was sobbing.

Bubbles pushed her sister away and bolted upstairs. She hit herself on a wall and cried even harder.

"Geez, you didn't have to say that. "Buttercup remarked. She gave one last glare and floated to Bubbles. She picked her up and took her to her room. Bubbles tried to breathe properly.

Blossom's eyes began to swell up with tears too, but hers were silent. She quietly sobbed.


End file.
